Winter Downfall
by galieaplanet
Summary: Rin has lived long to spend her days with her demon like father, Sesshomaru. But those days shall end in sorrow, will Rin die of sickness? Or will Sesshomaru find a way to save her? :Story Requested:
1. Chapter 1

**.::Winter DownFall::.**

**::Prologue: Sickness?::**

Rin, now eighteen, had finally lived long enough to follow Sesshomaru and gain strength. She headed up the mountain in her brand new kimono that she was given not too long ago. Rin stopped and shivered a bit, the season was pretty nice but it didn't feel like it to her. She coughed and sneezed.

Sesshomaru stopped to turn to the girl, "What's the matter?" He asked with a little concern on his face.

"Nothing, Lord Sesshomaru. You can continue." Rin called happily, coughing once more.

"Rin! You fool, are you sick?!" Jaken asked rudely.

"I said I'm fine, Master Jaken." Rin growled.

Sesshomaru blinked then continued up the high mountain but stopped. The old two headed dragon was comanded to stay by Rin for awhile. The girl blinked, "But I wanted to come along."

"Lord Sesshomaru knows best, remember that Rin." Jaken said as he followed his master.

Rin watched as the two left, her hair blowing wildly with the wind.

"Come Ah-Un, let's head back to the cave we were at just a moment ago." Rin whispered.

She coughed again, almost choking a bit. Ah-Un growled in worry, "I'm fine. Just keep going, I'm still here." Rin whispered softly as her eye lids grew heavy. She coughed again, then seconds later she fell from the back of the two headed dragon. Ah-Un cried in alert for his master to come after him. Rin lied there silently, as if sleeping...


	2. Winter's Season

**.::Winter Downfall::.**

**:Winter's Season:**

The morning was cold and silent, all Rin could hear was the sound of water drops splashing into small puddles of melted ice. Rin sniffed the damp air of the cave, which awakened her finally. It was a blur when suddenly her vision cleared, two familiar faces in front of her. Ah-Un and Jaken.

"Phew! We thought you were a gonner for sure. You had Lord Sesshomaru worried!" Jaken said.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin coughed again as she sat up from the rock she was laid upon to rest. Ah-Un wrapped his tail around her body to keep her warm and comfortable.

"Thanks." Rin said softly as she looked about the cave in wonder.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What happened?! You mean you don't remember? You fainted." Jaken replied as he pulled out Sesshomaru's fluffy and dragged it over to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru wished for me to give this to you so you can keep warm."

"... I fainted?" Rin asked herself as she looked up at the roof of the cave.

_That's right... I was riding on the back of Ah-Un when..._

_"I'm fine. Just keep going, I'm still here." Rin whispered softly as her eye lids grew heavy. Seconds later she fell from the back of the two headed dragon._

"I remember now--" Rin coughed, "Ah-Un were trying to bring me here and--" Her coughs got even worse.

"Rin..." Jaken lowered his eyes, he knew what was happening.

"I'm alright. Just a cold." Rin assured him.

"But..."

"Rin," Called that familiar voice. Rin turned her head to face who was Sesshomaru. It was a bit shadowy to see his face but his eyes were very visible to see actually.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking." Rin rubbed her throat as if it was in pain.

"Then are you able to stand?"

"..."

"Then rest for awhile." He said before turning from the cave.

The group watched in silence as Sesshomaru disappeared into the foggy out doors of the cave. It looked too dangerous to leave the cave on a weather such as that. Even at the state Rin was in. She remembered how her _father figure_ would always try his best to protect her. She was, in a way, adopted by the dog demon.

"... Master Jaken..." Rin called in a low voice, not turning her eyes from the direction Sesshomaru left from.

"Yes, Rin?" Jaken swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Will you... promise to be there for Lord Sesshomaru when I cannot?" Rin asked with a happy and cheerful look on her face. Jaken just frowned, he felt the need to cry out loud in front of her.

"Fool, I'll always be by Lord Sesshomaru!!" Jaken argued.

_There you go again.. chuckle_

Rin closed her eyes, "I'll sleep for a bit. Wake me up when the fog clears up." Rin said as she kept that smile on her face. Jaken nodded and headed out after Sesshomaru, but, he stopped to look at Rin again. She looked so peacful, then flashback of her eight year old self sleeping came to his mind.

_Rin..._

-----------

An hour later, Rin awoke from her nap and realized that she wasn't cold anymore. But those horrible coughs would not stop. She slid from Ah-Un's grip, the two heads of the dragon still alseep, and crawled on the cave floor toward the enterance where she thought was a good escape route to Sesshomaru. But then a large shadow stopped at the enterance, making Rin freeze in place.

"Lord Sesshomaru..."

Rin backed up a bit, she knew he was keeping her from getting out. His eyes did not leave her eyes.

"I said that I'm--"

She coughed, the loud echoing sound of her cough made Sesshomaru's eyes widen.

"... I said I was fine..." She said sadly.

"We'll leave this area."

Sesshomaru ignored her expression of suprise and turned to pull Rin up to her feet. Ah-Un had awoken, he walked over to Rin and picked her up.

"Do not let Rin run off on her own." Sesshomaru ordered.

Ah-Un nodded and turned to glare at Rin in a bit of a kind way.

"I'll stay, even if I wished to run off on my own, I'll stay." Rin promised as she held a hand to her heart.

Sesshomaru ignored her and led Ah-Un out from the cave quickly. Rin didn't say anything after.

Awhile of silence, Rin noticed the wind had changed directions which led Sesshomaru to go in that direction.

_Kagura..._

Rin remembered Kagura's death, then she thought of how her life would end. When will it? Ever since she met up with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un she didn't wish to leave ever!

Rin coughed even more, her head grew a bit dizzy of the coughs so much she wanted it to stop.

"I'm a bit hungery.." Rin thought aloud.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is there any food anywhere?" Rin asked, still coughing.

"Here." Jaken called as he scrambled after the group and handed Rin some cooked fish.

"I was able to cook some fish for you while you were asleep." He said softly.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to--"

"I wanted to!" Jaken growled.

Rin blinked, "Right... okay..." She took a small bite out of the fish and began chewing silently. She watched as they led her down the mountain path still in silence. She was wondering why no one was speaking. Including herself..

Suddenly a gust of wind blew out at the small group, the sky grew a bit cloudy.

"She's warning us... Winter has come already?" Sesshomaru asked himself before quickly running off. Ah-Un glided after him with Jaken holding tightly on Ah-Un's tail. Rin helped Jaken up, she coughed, Jaken pulled back.

"Rin, get down and do not stand until I tell you to."

Jaken ordered as he guarded Rin from the cold blowing winter wind. Rin felt as if she was going to faint again. She shut her eyes until finally they stopped. Her eyes opened, they were off so fast she didn't realize they reached a village. Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin over his shoulder.

"You can stand now." He said.

Rin gave a nod and jumped off of Ah-Un's back. She walked over to a large rock and sat herself down.

"Winter already started up there didn't it Lord Sesshomaru? The warm season down here is more better. I met get well again!" Rin cheered.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to the side where he heard the sound of rattling in the bushes. Out came Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha gasped, suprised to see his older brother finally. They haven't seen each other for quite awhile. Kagome stood with her usual glare at Inuyasha and then turned her eyes to Sesshomaru. Then her eyes directed its way to Rin who sat coughing to death.

"Rin, you alright?!"

Kagome asked as she ran over to the sick girl who had fallen on her hands and knees coughing terribly.

"... Lord... Sesshomaru..."

Rin had again fainted on the cold grassy floor, Sesshomaru quickly walked over to her and knelt down. He felt her forhead, it was so warm, he picked her up with his one arm and turned to Kagome who had read his eyes quickly without fear.

"She needs to be treated, Sesshomaru. Me and Inuyasha promise to return her to you."

Sesshomaru turned to his brother who offered to carry Rin.

"That's fine."

He said as he walked over to Ah-Un and placed Rin on the dragon's back. Ah-Un let out a low growl and faced Inuyasha and Kagome who were to lead them to the village.

"I know just the place to take her. Come on Inuyasha!"


	3. Rin's Illness

**.::Winter Downfall::.**

**.:Rin's Illness:.**

"Rin, you awake already?"

Rin's eyes opened, she was in the same situation she was in at the cave.

"Phew, glad you're alright. Just lay here and rest."

It was Kagome..?

Rin didn't wish to move, she was still a bit tired. But the sad tone in Kagome's voice made her wake up only a little to listen what was going on around her.

She heard Kagome close the curtain of the hut she was placed in alone. It was midnight.

"Sesshomaru, she's alright.."

Rin heard Kagome say, she heard the sound of Sesshomaru's feet turn to her.

"But... she has an illness... it's much like a desease or something close to that. And... I'm not sure if it can be cured.." Kagome said with a shaky voice as if she was about to cry.

Rin's eyes widened, then she continued to listen.

"...I'm... I'm sorry.."

Kagome fell to her knees and began to sob, as if it was her fault...

Rin sat up and picked out the crack of the curtains. Sesshomaru stood motionless until finally Inuyasha peered into the moonlight.

"It's not easy to loose someone you care about Sesshomaru... Kagome don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. It's his." Inuyasha sneered.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother, "How is it my fault anyway?" He asked, not feeling to be blamed.

"For taking her around with you, I thought you hated humans!"

"I no longer hate them. I've shown that. I've shown my patience with this girl, with Kagome, but not _you."_

Sesshomaru turned away and sat on the large rock he had always been sitting upon.

"Don't you understand?! Rin's going to die because of you!!"

"Taking out your anger on me again, halfbreed?"

"Sesshomaru, Rin is sick! Why won't you listen?!" Inuyasha clenched his fists, yelling now.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome screamed as she threw her sobbing face into her hands.

Rin covered her mouth, wimpering a bit as she began to cry. Letting out a tiny wail no one was able to hear with all the arguements going on outside kept her knowing she was alone. She slid into the blankets beneath her and closed her eyes. Tears began to stain her young face slowly.

_So... I really am going to die... with no one to save me this time..._

Rin wiped away her tears then smiled up at the open window above her that held a beautiful view of the full moon.


	4. One More Time

**.::Winter Downfall::.**

**.:One More Time..:.**

It reached morning, which Rin was thankful for, and after reasoning with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru said he was taking Rin along with him. Rin understood why so she didn't want to say anything or else all the comotion about her illness would be brought back up.

"My lord, wait!"

Called a familiar little imp Rin knew that was Jaken. Rin knelt to Jaken and smiled.

"Master Jaken, you look well."

"E-eh Rin.. You're coming along as well?"

Rin smiled.

"Of course, you guys never leave me behind remember?" Rin chuckled.

Jaken frowned, _Oh... Lord Sesshomaru don't you understand what you're doing?_

Rin, who seemed to read Jaken's mind, stood up and folded her arms to say something else.

"You never know if it's my last fun trip to have with you guys."

Sesshomaru stopped, everything went silent for a moment. He turned his head halfway over his shoulder, keeping Rin out from his view.

"Come along, Rin and Jaken." He said as he continued to walk out of the village.

Jaken covered his mouth and slid himself over to the young teen.

"Do you even know what you just did?" Rin heard the toad-like demon whisper.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I meant, do you even know?!" Jaken whispered.

"No I don't Master Jaken." Rin whispered back, walking away as if being sarcastic toward him. She had always gave Jaken a hard time when she was young and still acted as if she still was a child. Jaken couldn't say anything about her illness. Maybe she knew.

"Jaken!"

Sesshomaru caught his little servant staring at Rin in thought, the dog demon knew what he was thinking.

"Yes?"

Jaken turned to the dog demon, a sweat drop on his forhead.

"Do not bother her."

The dog demon noticed Rin's coughs had ceased for now.

Sesshomaru warned as he faced forward continued on. Rin stuck out her tongue at Jaken and walked carefully to Sesshomaru, avoiding being caught. Ah-Un eyed Rin for a quick second then turned back. Rin looked happy but she really wasn't when she should be. It was her last time to be with her Lord Sesshomaru, memories with her group flashed back into her mind. Making her cry a little bit. She wiped her tears away and walked on.

_I promised never to cry in front of him. Ever!_

Rin looked up, the winter clouds were coming, it grew windier. She shivered and hugged herself to keep warm, Sesshomaru sniffed the air and turned to the sky. Kagura's feather had passed by again..

"Winter has just begun here."

He said under a mumble but they were able to hear him.

"Let's go."

He gave the order and they followed. Rin watched as the feather swirled in the wind and blew towards another direction opposite from their direction. Sesshomaru called the young teenager, she quickly ran after them. Winter was chasing them. Trying to take Rin's life. She now feared death more than anything. But she was thankful of staying by her group's side.

The wind grew stronger but as they left the area, it grew slower and calm. They were glad winter hadn't reached the vallies.

"Oooh I love the valley! Remember the lake I used to go to? And the flower garden I showed you Master Jaken! Maybe we can go there again!"

Rin tugged on the imp's sleeve. Jaken blinked and grew nervous, "B-b-but Rin--"

"..."

Sesshomaru glared down at the green toad and snarled, making Jaken jump with fright.

"Yes, we shall. C-come on now."

Rin gave a nod and dragged the toad to the far area of the valley behind a large bush. They began whispering to each other. Jaken growled at Rin,

"You idiot! You're making such a big deal about this you know!"

"Big deal? Big deal?! You're the one who's making a _big deal_! I just wanted to have a good time with you but nooooo, you're too worried about being beaten by Lord Sesshomaru!"

"S-s-shut up! At least I'm not the one standing on the line of death--"

Jaken covered his mouth. Rin sat silent with wide eyes, she lowered her eyelids and looked down. She knew her fate already, she stood back up sighed. She closed her eyes and turned away from Jaken, he reached out but she moved away.

"Rin... I..."

"It's alright." She replied as she turned away and walked over toward a large tree standing next to a large lake. There was large shade there as well.

Jaken smacked his head in anger.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Jaken you fool! You have made a big mistake this time!! Wait'll Lord Sesshomaru know!!_

He screamed out in his head. He peeked over the bush and seen Sesshomaru sitting on a root of the tree he sat under with one leg hanging low. He was looking up in the direction of where Kagura's feather had been blowing and swirling around him.

_I wonder... can Lord Sesshomaru under stand what she is saying to him? I can't hear a thing!_

Jaken looked closer.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes and spoke, almost looking as if he was speaking to himself.

Jaken could not hear his Lord speak. He wobbled over to him and said nothing.

Sesshomaru turned to see if Rin was alright. She was fine. He turned back to where Kagura's feather had been swirling around in the air. It was gone.

---------------

Rin sat throwing rocks in the large lake, sighing as she did. She stroked the soft grass and lied back.

"How much time do I have left?"

She asked herself looking up at the trees.

"Uh... Rin...?"

Came Jaken's voice, he came wobbling out from the large bushes, holding a blue flower in his hands.

"H-here.."

He held the flower out to her and grew red with embarressment. Jaken waited as she took the flower and allowed him to sit next to her.

"Please... I didn't---"

"I forgive you. Don't be too hard on yourself for just that. You said something that was true but you kinda went over it when you used it to insult me.."

"Yeah-- whatever! I didn't come here to be lectured about that!!!"

Jaken growled, Rin chuckled and pulled her knees up to her chest. She sighed and stared into the lake, "Master Jaken... how much time do you think I have left?" She asked lowering her eyelids. The toad like demon gasp and turned away. He looked into the lake and seen the sadness in her eyes. She really wanted to know.

"Well... I'm not exactly sure Rin.."

Jaken glanced at Rin and seen her her face. Then he looked to her.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru really does want to make you happy--"

"That's not it.."

Rin interrupted as she looked up at the clear sky. She blinked, "I don't want him to forget me.. since he's going to live on longer than me. He never ages, does he?"

Rin turned to Jaken who quickly turned away.

"He never does age.. a few years I have served him. He hasn't changed one bit... except... his feeling for humans. He no longer hates them so I must enjoy being around them as well. Ever since.. you came along I was jelous. Jelous you got the most respect and how much you've grown close to my Lord. Rin.."

He looked at the girl with teared up eyes.

"He'll never forget you and neither will I."

Rin, as well, had tears in her eyes. She hugged the demon tightly, Jaken was suprised.

"I don't want to leave! You guys are the only thing I have left! I wish... it would last longer than this!!!"

Rin cried as she hugged the demon. Jaken shut his eyes and sobbed as he'd usually do when he was upset.

Sesshomaru sat behind the bushes, looking up at the sky along with Rin who had finally calmed her crying.

He shut his eyes and looked away, _Rin.._


	5. Weakness

**.::Winter Downfall::.**

**.:Weakness:.**

Rin had been asleep for almost three hours and after those three hours she would awake with a terrible headache only Sesshomaru would be able to get her mind off of. He wouldn't comfort her like a father or mother would, he'd let her lay on his lap while the fur on his shoulder was wrapped around her. She felt safer with that because Rin had been living with that ever since her childhood and from then on she had to find her own way to keep her mind off of pain. That's what Sesshomaru wanted, right?

Rin's breathing sounded more like pants when she was alseep, Sesshomaru knew why her breathing was growing much like pants. Her heart was skipping it's beats as well he noticed. But Jaken realized the worse, he'd see Rin coughing up more and more blood and her eyes would swell for a couple of hours until soon they would cease. The illness gotten worse, but Sesshomaru refused to let her stay in the village with Inuyasha and Kagome.

Rin had thought she was experiencing the worse but it seemed Sesshomaru and Jaken were the ones who were suffering much more than she was. They thought it the other way around.

The small abandon house they sat in was very clean and comfortable for Rin to sleep in. Jaken was put in charge as always to make sure Rin was alright. Sesshomaru had ordered Jaken to keep Rin from danger or any bad weather changes while he was gone. It wasn't the first time Sesshomaru would ditch like that, it happened every so often and each morning the group would be led off by Sesshomaru into some other area.

Rin stirred, Jaken awoke from his sleep quickly. Ah-Un twitched their ear and lifted their head.

Jaken wobbled to Rin's side and put a hand on her forhead, she was getting really warm, he took his hand off and lifted a concerned expression on his face.

"Rin... you're still.."

Rin opened her eyes and blinked, "Master Jaken...? What is it?" She asked sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked around the large house and starred at the opened sliding door. Jaken gasped, the wind had blown the door open without him realizing it. He jumped over to the door and closed it shut.

"Great! Lord Sesshomaru will know about this! I should keep watch over you more, I don't deserve to sleep!!" Jaken wailed with a sob.

Rin had a blank expression but then she smiled and giggled.

"It's not your fault master Jaken, the wind blew the door open so you have nothing to be upset about and the only thing I hate more is to see you complain over yourself." Rin said as she walked over to the door and slid it open. "Besides, it was helping me cool down a bit. My headache is still there but I'm fine, the wind helped me get over my pain." Rin said as she sat down outside on the wooden porch of the house. Jaken sighed.

"You still are a childish girl, aren't you? You never learn." Jaken said shaking his head as he walked back inside the house. Rin heard shuffling of cloth in the back but she didn't bother to see what was going on inside. She was so busy gazing up on the starry skies. Her eyes sparkled.

"_I'll disappear from here... I might be able to stand next to those stars someday.._" Rin said softly as she put a hand to her heart, Jaken turned over his shoulder and stared at Rin with sadden eyes. "Don't talk like that.." Jaken said choking on the large lump in his throat. Ah-Un's ears flatten, they continued listening.

"But.. isn't it great? To see the stars like this.. I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru is looking up at the stars too." Rin spoke as she began a very terrible cough. She continued that same terrible cough, she looked at her hand and her eyes widened. There was more blood, she shut her eyes and held back a whimper and her tears. Until finally she felt comforted when a blanket was put around her shoulder.

"You fool, you'll catch more than a cold if you sit in a breeze like this!" Jaken scowled as he folded his arms and turned away. Rin blinked, "Master Jaken..."

Rin cuddled into the blanket and continued to stare up at the sky, she was hoping for a shooting star.

"Rin," Jaken called over his shoulder, his voice a bit shaky "do you remember anything of when you were little?" He asked.

Rin nodded, "All the time. I can never forget. Not even the day Lord Sesshomaru and you saved me."

Jaken looked at the floor, "Yes..." He said, still uncertain if that was his master's intention when he saved Rin.

The girl stood up but trembled, she coughed again. Jaken couldn't do anything but stare, he knew she could make it. Maybe..

"Master--" Rin coughed, "Master Jaken!" She cried in panic as she began coughing more, she gripped her heart and collapsed onto the wooden floor. Jaken stood up and gasped, he scrambled to Rin along with Ah-Un. Jaken didn't realize he had tears in his eyes. "Oh Rin, Ah-Un, find Lord Sesshomaru quickly!!" Jaken ordered. The dragon gave a nod and leaped up, Ah-Un's paw giving a hard push off the porch, they were in the skies.

Jaken watched for a moment and then turned to Rin who was growing warmer, her pulse was still there but each time the pulse grew faster then slower, repeating over and over in a pattern. Jaken was panicing so much he was growing sick.

Rin opened her eyes weakly, "Lord... Sesshomaru..." She managed to say as her eyes grew heavy. Suddenly a shadow crept over Rin, there stood the dog demon with Ah-Un standing behind him. Jaken fell forward with dizzyness. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his servant, "This is no time to act silly." He said with a serious look on his face. He noticed Rin lying on the floor, he knelt down and picked her up with his one arm and gently placed her down on Ah-Un's back.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called as he jumped onto Ah-Un's back with Rin in his lap. Jaken snapped back to himself and scrambled over to Sesshomaru and Ah-Un. He held tight and they left off into the night with endless speed.


	6. Weakness prt2

**.::Winter Downfall::.**

**.:Weakness part two:.**

The winter wind blew in the hut slightly, the clouds in the sky invaded the whole area above. Rin was frightened of the winter snow now but it brought too many of her memories back to her. She'd always hear this soft tune of a flute playing somewhere in the distance each time she would have a flashback of her childhood with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Now she was having memories of the time Kohaku traveled with them.

Then she woke up.

"Rin! I'm so glad!" Kagome cried as she continued fanning Rin. She stared down at the ill girl with sadden eyes. Rin turned her eyes up to where Inuyasha stood next to the doorway.

"Hey kid, what took you so long to wake up?" He asked with a soft expression on his face. Rin blinked and turned to look around, "Lord Sesshomaru brought me here didn't he?" She asked. Kagome smiled, "Yes he did."

Rin frowned, "I'm so glad, I guess I'll be on my way--"

"Hold up, You think we're gonna let you out that easily? We had a little talk with Sesshomaru, he wanted us to keep you here for awhile until he gets back." Inuyasha said taking Rin's arm before she even had a chance to leave. Rin was pushed back onto the futon, she looked at Kagome and blinked, "Is that true?" She asked.

Kagome nodded, "He'll be back, I promise. But you have to promise that you'll stay here until then." Kagome spoke.

Rin turned down and gave a nod, "Alright. But lady Kagome, I wanted to--"

Kagome shook her head and gently pushed Rin onto the bed, she sighed and stood up walking over to Inuyasha. "If Sesshomaru comes then don't stop to look for us, you just go ahead and go with him." Kagome whispered as she left the hut and the young Rin alone.

"You think Rin is alright alone?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they sat outside far from the hut Rin was resting in. Inuyasha sighed, "You were the one who suggested us to leave." He replied sticking wood into the fire.

"Well I wanted to give her some time to herself! But I think even a second of leaving her alone is a bit too cruel.." Kagome said.

"It's not cruel, it's respect you idiot! You were being nice, right? So then I think she's alright by herself!"

Kagome folded her arms, "Thanks... but you think getting away with _idiot_ is going to cut it?" She asked.

Inuyasha put his hands in front of his face, "Eh-"

"Sit."

Back at the hut, Rin lied staring up at the ceiling thinking like she was the first time she ended up in Kaede's hut.

She sighed and turned over on her stomach, _Lord Sesshomaru... you promised you won't forget about me, right?_

_"Will you.. promise you'll remember me?" Rin asked the dog demon._

_Sesshomaru blinked then turned to the skies, "Don't say such silly things.."_

Rin giggled, _I hope he won't forget about me.._

She felt better now.

Rin pushed off the warm blankets Kagome handed her and struggled to get up, but, she couldn't even sit up or move. Her heart was racing, she tried again. Nothing. Rin tried to lift her arm up and move her fingers but it felt like tons of bricks have been holding her down.

Her breathing was turning into pants once more and she could not breathe. What was happening to her?

_Lord Sess...shomaru..._ Rin's eyes were heavy and her breathing had...


	7. Speak!

**Title: **_**Winter Downfall**_

**Chapter:** _**Seven; Speak!**_

**READ:** _**Sorry I left you guys hanging again, I suffered something called "Writers Block". T.T It's a short chapter but be expecting more because it becomes very tragic.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Moments after Rin's breathing seemed to have stopped, Kagome arrived just in time to get Rin back into breathing.

"Inuyasha! Get her some water, hurry!" Kagome shouted, panicing as she realized the blood flowing from Rin's mouth. Inuyasha went quickly to the river behind the hut and grabbed the bucket Kagome always left laying around next to the river. He dragged up water quickly and ran back inside.

"This can't be happening..." Kagome said as she took the water and poured a little into Rin's mouth, the sleeping Rin coughed out little blood and sighed.

"Rin!" Kagome called, wanting to see if Rin was really asleep.

There was no answer.

"Rin, are you still there?" Kagome asked, almost in tears.

Rin shivered, "It's... cold.. Lord Sesshomaru..." She whispered sadly.

Kagome sighed, "She's alright... but.. I think that this isn't just any regular illness.." Kagome said.

"Why you telling me?" Inuyasha asked lazily.

"Go to Sesshomaru," Kagome ordered, "And tell him to come and get Rin. It's best if she's with him..." She turned to Rin and began wiping away the tears and blood off her face. "She can't die here.." Kagome said happily with a saddened smile.

Inuyasha swallowed, "I understand.." He said before leaving.

Kagome continued to clean off the blood that had been thrown around the room quickly.


	8. Last Thoughts

**Title: **_**Winter Downfall**_

**Chapter:** _**Eight; Last Thoughts**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru arrived, no expression of sadness or concern over the situation but Kagome knew very well he was upset. Inuyasha glared at his brother the whole way as Sesshomaru went to pick up Rin, gladly Ah-Un was with him along with Jaken.

The green little imp sat in the cold icey snow and groaned, "Lord Sesshomaru is very angery." He grumbled.

Kagome smiled, "Then it shows he cares." She explained in a whisper as she watched Sesshomaru take Rin and place her onto Ah-Un.

Jaken turned away, "Yeah, so what." He sneered.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "We have to hurry this up, I smell a bunch of demons nearby." He growled. Kagome patted his head much in a way she would to a dog. "Heal, Inuyasha." She told him.

"I'm not a dog!" He shouted angerily.

Sesshomaru began walking toward the two partners and suddenly stopped in front of them. Kagome and Inuyasha blinked, "Out of my way." He ordered.

Inuyasha growled, "You-" "Inuyasha!" Kagome stepped out of Sesshomaru's path and bowed before the dog demon left.

Sesshomaru glared, "Woman," He responded, "... Thanks." He said in a low forceful tone.

Inuyasha growled, it wasn't the first time Sesshomaru thanked Kagome actually so he wasn't very suprised.

Kagome gave a nod and smiled, "N-no problem." She said happily.

The half demon snorted, Sesshomaru turned to him with a serious look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked snarling.

Sesshomaru said nothing and left into the night forest.

Kagome giggled, "Give him a break Inuyasha, Sesshomaru isn't _that_ bad. He's really thankful that you went to get him." She explained.

"W-what?! You TOLD me to go get him!" Inuyasha stammered.

Kagome gave a wicked smile and folded her arms, "Why do you look so embarressed? If you didn't want to get him you should have argued with me as usual, I didn't force you to."

"W-well Rin was- she- forget it!!!" Inuyasha leaped off into the darkness, embarressed and defeated.

Kagome smiled, "Things still haven't changed.." She said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we headed to now? Rin is in bad condition and you still agree to take her along with us.." Jaken eyed his master suspicously.

"What's the reason?" He asked in an accusing tone.

Sesshomaru blinked, "Nothing.." He responded as he walked ahead pass Jaken.

Jaken was startled to hear Rin yawning, making Sesshomaru twirl around quickly, she stuggled up from Ah-Un's back and met eyes with Sesshomaru. She grinned, "Lord Sesshomaru! You came to get me?" She asked joyfully, it almost seemed as if she forgotten about her illness.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned away, "Rin," He called.

Rin blinked, "Yes?"

"We're going to your family's village." He told her as he headed on walking.

Rin smiled, "Finally! Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She called, it had been years Rin waited to see her village. It took time for Sesshomaru to think about taking Rin to her village. Even if it had been destroyed by the wolves, and filled with much nightmares and bad memories, Rin continued to ask if they could go and at least have a glance there.

But Sesshomaru never gave his answer until now, he still hasn't forgotten...

"Master Jaken, we're headed to the village!" Rin said childishly.

Jaken growled, "Idiot, you're old enough to talk like an adult instead of a child! Why can't you just do that for once!!" He shouted, Rin just smiled.

"You're making funny faces again." Rin joked.

Jaken clenched his fists, "You..." He gave up and turned away feeling defeated.

"When we get to the village child I swear-" Rin interrupted Jaken by her endless coughing, Jaken and the others twirled around and seen Rin covering her mouth tightly.

They had forgotten her illness as well after all the comotion, they continued to believe she would make it though. Even though the reactions she would make caused by her illness went pass the line to live...


End file.
